


Always watching

by timexturner



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, I have no idea what I'm doing, Other, Pet Play, anti is a glitch bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: The reader wishes for Anti to become real.. But you know what they say be careful what you wish for.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat there, watching bio inc redemption for the millionth time. I couldn't get enough of it. Just the way Jack had really upped the Anti this time. It was brilliant. I couldn't look away from Anti, he was just so.... So hot. I mean Jack is a cute little green bean but Anti... Oh god daddy yes... Note to self: never use that term again. 

When Anti took over this time, the lights in my room flickered. I had heard of people having 'anti experiences' but this was the first time it happened to ME. I saw my iPad freak out. I dropped it and tried to turn it off. But it wouldn't go off. Something was seriously messed up. I tried a hard reset... Nothing. 

That's when I saw it. A... A hand coming out of my iPad screen. I placed my iPad on the floor. The hand then began climbing out... When he was fully out I was looking straight at Anti. Face to face with jacks inner demon. 

I could see him playing with his knife, smiling at me. I began to get impatient. Something told me he knew. Of course he knows, you idiot, he can read minds! I thought. Finally after a long pause he finally spoke. 

" hello my little puppet. Thank you so much for releasing me. Now here I thought I would have scared you all. But you.. No... You don't seem scared at all, do you? You seem... Excited that I'm here. Don't you, puppet? No no... Don't answer that. I can tell by the smell that you are." He said smirking at me. He walked... No glitched over to me. He lifted my head with his finger " you are a loyal little puppet, aren't you? Say yes, master" 

" yes, ma-" I started but Anti cut me off. 

" no, I know what you like." He smirked and leaned in and whispered in my ear. " hahaha. Say ' yes, daddy Anti'" he back away and smirked, waiting for my response. 

" yes, daddy Anti" I said blushing a bit. He smirked. 

" good girl" he said as he pecked me on my forehead. " you're wondering how I'm real, right?" I nodded. " wellll my dear little GIRL, when you wish for something to be real for so long it suddenly..." He said as he moved to my other ear "becomes real." He smirked as he said this " how many times have you watched that video, my beautiful puppet? A lot, I can tell. So thank you very much, puppet. If it weren't for you I'd never been able to escape into my own body away from that weakling! You have no idea how ANNOYING it is sharing a body with that idiot!" 

" oh... I have an idea" I muttered to myself. shit! Could he hear that? I thought to myself

He giggled " yes I can, puppet. You aren't be any chance..." He said as he lifted my chin with his finger again " disobeying me, are you, princess?" 

I shook my head 

" good. Because if you were disobeying me welll... Let's just say I would have you slit that pretty little throat of yours." He smirked " you would make for a wonderful little snack. But I'm not in my true form yet. So that's a bit disappointing. See" he said as he opened his mouth showing me that he had no fangs. " ugh! if jackaboy wasn't such a pain the the ass! I would have been in my true form already!" Anti growled as I watched him pace back and forth..or rather.. Glitch back and forth. 

" what to do? What to do?" He asked as he tapped his knife on his cheek pacing again. He then turned to me "YOU! Your believing brought me to life! Maybe... Maybe your death will make me stronger." He giggled as he glitched towards me " after all... It worked with Jack and schneep. Maybe your sacrifice is the key to me getting stronger." Anti smiled evilly at me. 

I backed up into the corner. " NO! Anti, you can't kill the people who created you! " 

"I̸̠͉̥̞̿ͭͯ͋̑̃͐ ̷̭̮̻̥͈̪̠̆̂͌͛N̛̠͈̻̣͉ͪ͑̍̂E͖̣͓̱ͫ̓͊̓͡V̡͔̫̗̳̤̲̮̇ͮ͆ͤE̛̮̦̩̺̪̝̻̒R̛̓ ̫̹̼̩̭͗A̻̹S͍̣̝ͯ͐̏͋ͫ̽Kͩ͌̿ͦͤE̹̯̘̣̯̠̲̔̔͗̔͂D́ͦ̓̍͒͠ ̪̱͙̠͈ͭͯͨ̽͂̽́ͅͅT̢͖̰̩̟͉̬͂ͦ͋̏̾̄ͤO͍̫ͨ ̟͙̼̪ͦͣͣͬͫ̿͢ͅB̫̤̼͐ͭE͔̹͚͕ ̪̮̺̦͍̳͓̓ͮM͙̻̼̜̝̽̇͊͘A̘̺̤͈ͦ͛̇͌ͅḎ̥̦̙̲̲E̓̃͂̎҉͇!͔̮̭̰͖̘ͬͅ " Anti screamed at me, his eyes going pitch black as he held the knife to my throat. " don't worry, Princess, your sacrifice is going to the greater good" he smiled as he kissed my lips " say goodbye" those were the last words I heard as Anti slit my throat. 

I opened my eyes. I was alive. Didn't I die? 

" yes you did, my dear." I heard anti say. I turned to him " now you are just like me. You let me out. That makes us kindred spirits. You are now going to help me on my journey to kill Jack once and for all.now what do you say, my little puppet?" 

" yes, master" I said automatically. I couldn't say anything else. I tried to talk but couldn't make out words. I was truly his little puppet now. Nothing could change that.


	2. Glitch bitch revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is back and teaches another reader not to mock him.

I sat at my desk using photoshop to manipulate Jack into the little glitch bitch himself, Anti. I loved Anti but I thought he was awful for killing Jack. My little green bean. I knew it was fake but I every time Jack did something like that it was so much fun. But then, the little shit had to kill scheep, and who knows where he is now. I just hope during his next appearance he doesn't take Chase. He was my favorite. 

I suddenly noticed the lights flicker. My computer glitched out. "NO NO NO!" I screamed " ANTI! Why do you have to be such a glitch bitch!"'I cursed as my computer went to a blue screen. I looked at it closer... It wasn't a blue screen I was looking at... It was a black screen... With... "Green zalgo text?" I asked as I heard a giggle coming through my computer. I looked at my screen... I jumped back as a hand reached out. It was like something straight out of a horror movie and I had just watched IT the past weekend... So... I was scared. 

Another hand came out... I backed up. When the person came out I was legit scared. There he was... In all his glitchy glory. The glitch bitch. I noticed him playing with his knife... Of course, you fucking love knifes don't you, glitch bitch? I thought to myself. I heard Anti giggle as he looked up at me and then back at his knife.. It was like he could... I suddenly realized that he could read my thoughts. "Shit." I muttered to myself. 

A minute passed and he wasn't saying anything...I rolled my eyes " so are we just gonna have a staring contest or are you gonna actually threaten me, glitch bitch?" 

That struck a nerve as he then glitched towards me and put his knife to my throat. " I forgot how STUPID humans can be! You have no patience at all, do you, Bitch? Ugh! The first girl was so easy! All I had to do was persuade her and she came groveling to my feet like a good little puppet! But you... You need more then just persuading I see." He giggled " what if I told you..." He leaned in to my ear " I killed Chase Brody" he whispered and looked at me smirking. 

" you're lying, you sick fuck!" I screamed at him trying to push him away. 

" am I, bitch?" He said as he snapped his fingers. The video of bro average came on. It was the part were Chase had shot himself...but as I looked closer I saw a shadow in the background... The shadow used his hands to make a gun and shot his head, at the same time, Chase did the same thing... My eyes went wide. 

"T-that wasn't in the original video..." Anti just smirked. " you altered it you little glit-" I started but Anti put the knife closer to my neck. Almost drawing blood. 

" THERE IS THAT PHRASE AGAIN! I'M SICK OF IT! Do you know what it's like to be mocked?! Over and over again?! Since you think I'm such a glitch bitch, that's just what YOU are going to be, bitch!" He smirked as he then produced a collar and leash. I tried to knee him in the balls but all that did was get the knife jabbed closer to my throat. Drawing a little blood. 

" STAY STILL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He screamed at me " UNLESS YOU WANT THIS KNIFE TO STAB YOU, BEHAVE!" I started to cry a bit as he then put the collar on me and attached the leash. He then smirked at his work and used his magic... When I tried to speak again no words came out... Just barks. I looked at him. He just smirked evilly at me. 

" good little bitch" anti said smirking. " I'm going to teach you some manners." He said as he brushed the hair out of my face. " by the time I'm done, you will be my good little puppet bitch" I smiled. I noticed his fangs. this wasn't a dream... It was reality and I was now HIS bitch.


	3. Evil Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti finds out that one of his puppets likes Dark as well... How will he handle this? With some good old manipulation of course.

I sat on my bed drawing what was suppose to be schneep corrupted by Anti. I used two pictures as references. I was a listening to hit and run by LOLO. It was a Catchy as hell song. When I finished I started on Dark, wanting to draw him corrupting Dr. Iplier. An hour later I had finished the drawing. I went to my computer and scanned the picture and opened photoshop. I started doing the line art.... I heard a giggle... Must be my imagination. I thought to myself. Then I saw a glitch in my screen... I could have sworn I saw Anti. That was impossible. I thought

" not quite impossible" I heard from my computer screen.... My computer glitched again.... I looked under my desk and discovered a walkie talkie. My 8 year old brothers. I rolled my eyes and went to my door "GRAYSON! How many times have I told you not to do-" I suddenly felt hands grab me, the stranger but his hand over my mouth and made time freeze. " surprise!" I heard a familiar voice say... It sounded like Jack... But... Different... He turned me around. It was him... Anti....He was clearly angry at me for some strange reason. 

I saw him fiddle with his knife all the while glitching around my room. I could see him take note of my art skills. He stopped when he saw the Dark art I had drawn. " what's HE doing here?!" He asked angrily, his eyes going black as night as he looks at me. 

" I... I like you both" I said smiling at him. I saw him tear down the drawing and rip it to shreds. "HEY! THAT TOOK ME 7 HOURS TO DO!" I screamed at him. He glitched over to me. 

"Ì̢̗̳̥̣̖̍̇͌̾͛͟͜ ḑ̘̺̯̹̖̀̿̊̐̓͆ö̡͍͖͎̻̞̯͎̳̅̀͑̊̽͐ͅn̢̡̧̨̩̦̣͈͒̾͂̂̅̂͘͜͢͡'̼̯͚̲̞̮̦̜̺̒̊̀̀̎ť̵̬͓̻̤̓̽́̃͆͋͜͞͠ l̴̗͚̞͖̝̾͂͐̈́͜͝ḯ̞͙͇̹̳̗͔͉̗͂̓͒͌̐͝ͅk̡͚͔̫͎̻̠̩̭̗̽́́̇͐̋̎̂́͝ę̛͙͔̥̹̮̬̫̊͊̆̒́̓̂̃͜͢͞ i͉̥̪̞̳̭̍͐̎̐͌̈́͟͝t̻̻͙̼̦̜͑́̿͊͛ w̴̡̧̭̥͉̑̅͆̾̊̈́̊͟͟͞͡h̷̛̪̱̫̞̃́̊̔̄̕͜é̗̭̱̦̜͑̀́̀̐̐̐̕͢͢͟n̘͎̝̤̟̮̑̿̒̈͐͢ m̢̦̤͕̙̊͆̀̕͡y̛̥̟̪̥͚̟͇͓͈͗͑̊̀̌̐̅̕.̸̦͇̮͔͉̤̺̖̫̀͋̽̅̈́͑̈̒̚̕ͅ.̷̗͚̟͍͔̻̼̄̓̉̓̔͐̕͟͞͡͠.̨͚̭̖̙̘̝̬̣̅̀̓̍̑̀̕̚̚͢ P̨̺̣̩͉̗̎̆̈̉̋̈͐ǔ͓̥̞̪̩̥̫̑̾̔̍̆͞p̴̧͖͉͎̭͊̇̅͛́͋̓p̧͉͉̥͚͂̇͌̈͌̇͆́̔͜͝ͅe̷̛̦͕̯͖̺̍͋̅̇t̡̡͕̞̠͕̰͒̇̄̃̍͂͞ͅş̜͔̜̤̠̲̰̋̋͗̊͡ ą̗͚̦̗̺͈̩̌͗́͗͗͆̽̆̒͛ŝ͕̻̭̭̖̬̉́̈̆̊́͝s̷̡̛͚͇͔͔͎̙̪̼̝̈́̃̚̚o̰̭̘͈̫͔̼̜̊̉̊̌̉͌̆̃́̕͜c̶̨̛̩͉͔̱̭̐͐̇̃̿̾̎ĩ̟͍̣̺͍̘͒̊̀͊̌̄̅̓ͅa̸̢̛͕̘̠̪͍̺̲͗͒̇̎̿t̷̡͚̥̝̫̳̮̓́̒̊̈́̃͘ͅę͔̙̱̄̂̆̒́̕͜ t̞̮͈͙̼̰͎̓̍̅͊̏̊́͑̌͂͜ͅĥ̡̰͖̣͔͔̥̆̒̍͆̊̀̀͒͢͡ę̧͎̭̼̫̹̐͋̆̒́̑̏̓̾̚ͅm̵̨̡̫̞͍̥̺̽̀́̈͒́̓̑͞͡ș̵̨̛̳͓́̂̋͒͢ë̵̫̭̦͖̫͔́̄́̈́͘ͅl̬̻̝͈͇̅̀͆̈̈́͌̑́v̸̛̙͇̯͕̻̒͆́̂̄͗̂̋ͅe̴̡̡̧̹̣̪̲̲͚̘͌͑̌̔̂̈s̶̪̹̟̼̫̭͇͛̓̔̈́̎͟͢͡ ẘ̧̛̱̻͈͔̟̀̎̕i̡̛̞̲̣̰̫͕̐̊͗̾ͅt̡̢̧̢͇̥̪͔̥̘̓͗͆̒̇̅͋̎͝͠h̴̨̰͉̣̤͕̙̥͑̂̚͠͞͠t̶̛͚͉͇̥̬̟̭͍̓̽͗̓̓h̡̞̜͉̩͖̜͍̏̃̿̌͘ą̛̝̭̤̝͈̮͎̫̈͛͛́̓́̾̿̕͢t̵̢̻͇̻̝͓̾̈́͌̿̊̍̅͊ i̵̪̩̼͉̽̅̿́̏̚͜͞ͅd̸̨̛̹̟̣̭̊̈̃̓i̶͔̘̬͕͖̟̼̤̔̀̅̅̍̅͘͢͠o̷̦̙̯̘̩̜̼͂̇̇̔́̌̓͠ͅt̵̪͓̟̩͒̏̈̀̀̀́̂͊̚͟͟,̛͓̙̱̩̩̪̎̃͒̎̕͘̚͟ͅͅ D̶̢̧̩͎̲̭̰̱̙̝́́͂̈́̐̈͘å̢̬͉̖͓͌́̋̿̏̅̽̈́̍͟ṙ̸̖̗̦͎̣̖̠̜̌͛̔͂͟͡ķ̢̢̧̪͇̗͎͉̌̿̈̀͂͊̅́͜!̯͓͙̼̤̘̘̾͗̀̏̾̓͘̕͢" Anti screamed at me, clearly angry that I liked both him and dark. 

I gulped. Unsure of what to say. He continued " he and I can't even exist in the same plain! We tried it once... Almost destroyed the planet... I'll show you who you truly belong too. Not that IDIOT, dark. Let me ask you a question, sweetheart, How many times has he come to see you?" Anti asked grinning at me. 

" counting dreams-" 

"N̝̜̠̞̤̖̬̜̩̓̓̅̚͢͡Ō̗̠͇̱̥̜͗̽͑̃́̇͢!" He screamed getting impatient with me. " he hasn't visited you at all has he, sweetheart? Meanwhile I have. Who cares about you more now that you know that fact?" He said to me. I thought about it... He cares about me... Dark never cared... He never visited me, Anti had. I screamed and took down all my dark artwork and tore them up. I started crying. " shhh.. Shh... Shh. Princess. Come with me and you'll never have to think about him again" he said grinning at me. I nodded smiling. Anti cared about me. Dark never cared. Anti was my one and only dark persona now.


	4. The septic dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti has a plan, but he needs the help of a certain Doctor to achieve it.

The septic dimension

Anti's POV:

I sighed as I sat down on my couch. I had three out of 6. This is more difficult then I thought. I smiled as my puppet brought me a glass of wine. She handed me the glass and then walked away. I turned on my TV. There were 5 cameras. Each one displaying jacks egos. I looked at Chase's camera. I rolled my eyes as I heard him pleading with his wife to see his kids. Little did he know I had killed them long ago. I chuckled as I switched to Jackaboy man's camera. Saving the day of another innocent idiot I see. I rolled my eyes. " stupid prick. You had so much potential to be a great villain" I said and went to another camera. 

Marvin was working on his magic. I tried to get him to work with me but he said no. Of course. Because he's an idiot! 

I changed the channel. Checking on Robbie. The newest Ego and my pet. Even though I denied him being a pet every time he asked. He was my pet. Me being the only one who could understand him. He was sleeping. I switched to jacks camera. 

Jack was working on another video, I noticed this one was different. I smirked as I saw the words take life at will. I quickly dismissed it and went to the last ego. My prisoner, schneep. 

I chuckled as he started cursing in German. His eyes going from blue to black frequently. He was a fighter I'll give him that. I grabbed the mic and turned on the speakers. 

" will you give me what I need, Doctor?" I asked him, waiting for his response. I giggled as he jumped at my voice. 

"NEVER YOU MOTHERFU-" he cursed. I got bored and I decided to push the shock button. He screamed as he got shocked "you'll never break me" 

" says the one tied to a wall in my basement" I said laughing. " just give in to the madness, doc. It's soooo much better then being good!" I smirked 

"Glitch bitch mother fucker!" He screamed. I turned the shock up to 10 and shocked him. 

"Give me what I want and it will stop, doc." I said taking a sip of wine and turning the shocker up a bit

"Okay, okay.. I vil make you the formula to that lets you take over jacks body permanently" the doctor said. I smirked as I turned off his tv. 

I grinned as I walked over to Jacks picture. "One... Two... Anti's coming for you" I said as I noticed myself getting my pointed ears back.


	5. Halloween is coming...

Jacks POV: 

October 2017: 

" hey, wiish, I have a great idea for Anti stuff this Halloween. What if Anti corrupts you." I asked Signe. I had been debating this for a while. The last video ended with Anti saying he'll see them soon but, I had no idea how I was going to incorporate him in the videos this year, mostly because I would be gone on tour. But I was determined. I had determination goddamn it! I might be on tour but I could still post pictures to Instagram and Twitter. The videos would be no problem, hard work, yes, but not a problem. Unless the uploading schedule messes up. Goddamn it YouTube! I giggled in my head. 

" I.. I dunno, Sean. I mean, I dunno if your fans would want that." Woosh said nervously. I put my arm around her, comforting her the best I could. 

" I've done stuff with you, come on! PLEEEASE! You haven't even been in one of my videos! This'll be a great opportunity." I said smiling at her 

" oh all right, fine!" Wiish said to me. I smiled and hugged her. " so what do you think should be the first picture?" 

" I was just thinking of that, you know that one DC cover that caused a lot of controversy? The one with the joker and Barbra?" I asked as I got my phone and showed her the picture. " I was thinking we could do something like this but differently like you'd be tied up in a chair and Anti'll be behind you with the knife to your throat ready to slash it" 

" ooh and maybe, just a thought here, maybe it could be like a puzzle. Like you put the pieces in each of your videos and see if the community can figure it out." Wiish suggested. I gasped 

Anti's pov: 

I sat there watching as Jack explained his plans for Halloween to the beautiful Signe. I looked over at schneep. " how's that potion coming?" 

" it vould help if Jack had a scientist ego..." Schneep said. I rolled my eyes. 

" I don't make up the egos, doc" I said to him, turning back to the tvs and watching what Jack was saying. 

" thank god" I heard schneep mutter. I looked at schneep out of the corner of my eye. 

" I heard that." I said as I picked him up with my magic and threw him across the room " need I remind you, doc, you work for me! I could easily kill you if you like" I smirked at him. 

" n-no.. That won't be needed. I'll... I'll work as fast as I can." Schneep said getting up and going back to his work station. I glitched over to him. I raised his head with one finger. 

" you're forgetting something, Doc. What name did I say you should address me by?" I smirked waiting for his response. 

Schneep's mouth grew into a snarl. " master" he said with gritted teeth. 

" I'm sorry, what was that, you need to speak up." I giggled, just wanting to torture him even more by making him say it again. 

" Master" he said louder. I giggled and clapped my hands. 

" that's right, because all you are to me is a puppet on a string" I smirked as I then used magic to put strings on the doc. " a marionette made just for my amusement. YOU ALL FOLLOW ME! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" I said as I let the strings dissolve into glitchy pixels. " get back to work." I said as I went back to the chair and started searching for my next victim.


	6. Hello Signe

I looked around the world trying to find someone... But nobody stood out to me. I glitched in frustration. " come on! Jack has a lot of followers why aren't any of them a viable victim?!" I asked as I turned off the map and look at the tv. The way I could spy on Jack was all his septic eye plushies that idiot has. He's such a child. But him being said child had its advantages. I noticed Jack leave the room. Leaving his little girlfriend, Signe by herself. I chuckled to myself as I had a brilliant idea. " oh my dear little Signe, you have no idea what is coming for you" 

A few days later: 

"Wiish! Woosh!" I called out to her trying to act as much like Jack as I could. "Help me!" 

"Seán?" I heard Signe call out to me. " Seán? Where are you?" 

" in here! Trapped in the septic eye! Anti he... He tricked me! I've been in here, trapped since last October!" I said trying to sound as pathetic and weak as I could. Ugh, how does he do this every day? I thought but then turned back to her " please! Please believe me! I just have a couple of minutes before he wakes up but just please, Anti will hurt you! Just please, let me out and I'll protect you. C'mon, Woosher, PLEEEASE?" I begged her, gagging in my mind. 

" how can I be sure you are telling the truth?" She asked cautiously. I rolled my eyes, but stayed in character. 

" have I ever lied to you, woosh? Okay, hm... When I first met you I called you Signe to be polite and respectful, then you became Woosher... Then do-" I started but she cut me off

" okay, okay, I believe you! How do I get you out?" Signe asked walking up to the septic eye sculpture. 

" break it! It's the only way I can get out and protect you!" I said. I smirked as she took it and broke it. 

Black ooze drained from the sculpture and I formed into myself. I glitched and smirked at her as I held my knife. " hello Signe. So nice to FINALLY meet you properly" I grinned evilly at her. 

" y.. You're not... How can you be...?" Signe said as she backed up a bit. I smirked and glitched over to her. 

" are you gonna finish any of those sentences?" I asked giggling a bit. "You know I have fans, Signe. It shouldn't be a surprise that one of them brought me to life" I smirked and glitched forward a bit. " now, about you, my little precious kitten." I said as I reached out to touch her. She swatted my hand away.

" you are not going to hurt me you little glitch-" she started but I glitched over and grabbed her neck. 

"NEVER use that term around me! I've had ENOUGH mockery for one lifetime!" I screamed, glitching a little bit too much. I then let go of her neck. " anyway, I'm not going to hurt you, kitten, I would never hurt you... Him on the other hand" I smirked glitching over to Jack and getting out the syringe full of schneeps potion. " I have no problem hurting him. Once I stab this into his neck I'll have a permanent vessel. He'll be gone for good, you'll be stuck with me, kitten. But don't be too sad.. I'll let him out every eternity or so!" I chuckled 

"NO!" I heard Signe scream as she tackled me to the ground.. My eyes went black. I glitched out from under her and pinned her to the floor. 

" you want to make this hard on yourself?! FINE!" I yelled as I then grabbed hold of he arm and used my abilities to turn her arm jet black. 

She looked at her black arm " W-what did you do?!" 

I chuckled " I just made you into a new person. You're welcome. The infection will slowly go into your skin and turn you into a demon, like me! Which reminds me I haven't had anything to eat in centuries, and you my dear, look quite delicious" I smiled evilly showing my fangs to her. I then bit into her neck and started sucking. Once I had my fix I came up and cleaned my mouth of her blood with my hand. I looked back and noticed I started getting my wings back. " fuckin' finally!" I cursed giggling. I noticed Jack starting to wake up. " shit! Daddy has to leave now, kitten. Be a bad girl for daddy, he'll see you soon, Princess" I smiled kissing her forehead, making her forget and making the infection invisible. " see you soon my little Glitchishu" I said as I vanished back into the sculpture.


End file.
